The present invention relates to a condition monitoring device and a monitor main unit for a condition monitoring device.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-34520 describes a physical state monitoring system including a perspiration sensor arranged in a portable device carried by a driver. The portable device transmits data associated with the driver's perspiration amount, which is detected by the sensor. The data is received by an automobile. The automobile determines the physical state of the driver obtained from the data and shows the physical state on a display unit. A heart rate (pulse) sensor or a blood pressure sensor may be arranged in the portable device in lieu of or in addition to the perspiration sensor. In such a case, the driver's physical state is determined from the driver's heart rate (pulse) or blood pressure in lieu of or in addition to the driver's perspiration amount and shown on the display.